


Little Boy Lost (and Found)

by Not_You



Series: Dreamhouse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Age Play, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink Shame, M/M, Past Abuse, Porn, Talking, a dash of size kink, hugs for Clint, misconceptions about age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the universe of Mr. Coulson's Technicolor Dreamhouse, Phil and Clint finally actually talk about Clint's obvious daddykink.  And then porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost (and Found)

"So, can we please talk about this?" Phil is stroking Clint's hair, and Clint has his face hidden in Phil's shoulder. Still, Phil can see him blushing, the redness creeping around the back of his neck.

"Don' wanna."

"I know, baby. But you like what you like, and I like making you feel good."

Clint whimpers and squirms as Phil trails his fingertips down his spine. He's half-hard again, pressing against Phil's thigh. "I… Do I have to talk about it?"

He sounds so plaintive that Phil wants to spare him and for a moment almost says 'no', but this has gone on long enough. "I think so." He lightly digs his nails into the back of Clint's neck, and he whimpers.

"I… I don't even know what to say. I mean, it just happens and it's weird and I'm glad you put up with it."

"I don't just put up with it." Clint whines, bucking a little against his leg. "I like it. I like that I make you feel safe enough to let that out. That you trust me." Clint moans and clings to him in that lost way that always makes Phil feel a surge of protectiveness that scares him with its strength.

"I don't wanna wear diapers or anything, I just…" He squirms miserably. "God, this is so fucked up. So my own dad was a fucking drunk, right? Slapped everybody around whenever he was in a bad mood and he was in a bad mood all the fuckin' time and fuck him anyway. Man, could I say 'fuck' more?"

"Of course you could, I have complete faith in you."

Clint laughs, the sound cracking a little as he clings to Phil. "Anyway, it's no secret I've got daddy issues, and you're so fucking gentle and it just happens."

"I see." He rubs soothing circles on Clint's back. "How old do you feel?"

"…Mid-teens, maybe?"

Phil purrs, squeezing Clint's ass and making him buck and whimper. "Do you think about anything? Is there a story to it?"

Clint whines, rock hard now and blushing worse than ever. "W-well," he says, nearly inaudible, "sometimes it's like it's my first time and you're teaching me."

Phil shudders. "And other times?"

"Other times it's like it's just what we do, and… aw hell, you work with kids, man, what the fuck am I saying?"

"Clint, I work with children, but both of us in this bed are consenting adults. Please, tell me the rest."

Clint squirms, but finally confesses. "It's like you're my Daddy and you fuck me, and you always have, but you've always been really careful with me and never hurt me." He makes a surprised little noise when Phil rolls him onto his back, ranging over him, and then whimpers as Phil kisses him hungrily. He wraps around him, arms and legs strong and clumsy with need. "Please," he whispers into Phil's mouth, "please fuck me."

"God, how could I resist?" The lube and condoms are still close by from earlier, and Clint raises his knees higher, whimpering helplessly as Phil presses two slick fingers into him and staring up with dark, lost eyes. 

"Okay, baby boy?"

"D-daddy…" Clint moans softly, and blushes again, biting his lower lip. "F-feels good," he whimpers, squirming.

"That's good," Phil croons, and spends a while just stroking Clint, pressing kisses to his slack, panting mouth. "Think you can take another one, honey?"

" _Please_ , Daddy, please…" He lets out a short, mewling cry as Phil pushes a third finger in, eyes falling shut.

"Feel good?" Phil murmurs, nuzzling his ear.

"So good, Daddy, so good so fucking good…" He trails off into a deep groan as Phil works the tip of his last finger in, gently fucking Clint open.

He runs his tongue around the shell of Clint's ear and then in, making him moan and tighten around Phil's fingers. "Ready for Daddy's cock?" he purrs, and Clint _keens_ , babbling and begging for Daddy's big cock, that he's ready and it feels so good and he needs to be fucked so bad. Phil shudders and slicks himself from tip to root and back again, settling himself between Clint's legs and lining them up. Clint pushes down, begging again, voice cracking with sheer need, pleading with Phil to fuck him and then wailing as Phil finally sinks into him.

"Oh, _Daddy_ ," Clint whimpers, breathy and childlike, "oh, Daddy, you're so big, it feels so good, so good oh God oh God—" Phil cuts him off with a deep, devouring kiss, and he whines, tightening so hard around Phil's cock that it hurts a little. He hooks flexible legs over Phil's shoulders, tips his head back and wails, panting and whimpering as Phil covers his bared throat in kisses. "Daddy, Daddy, I'm gonna come, fuck me harder, fuck me harder—" He actually squeals when Phil complies, pounding his orgasm out of him and leaving him shuddering and helpless, making soft little mewling noises and trying to catch his breath as Phil barely moves, just the tiniest back and forth to keep himself from going insane.

"All right, baby?"

Clint nods, breathless, lets his legs fall from Phil's shoulders, wrapping them around his waist and trying to pull him in. "Yes, Daddy. Please, I wanna see you come."

Phil groans, kissing Clint and coming in a few more strokes, shuddering and moaning into the side of his neck. Clint purrs, nibbling his ear. His come is all over both of them and getting sticky, but neither of them moves for a long time, Phil holding Clint close and petting him. He still soaks it up like rain into thirsty soil, but he's less desperate, more assured that this isn't a special occasion. Phil kisses his forehead, and Clint grins. "I'm glad you're as dirty as me."

"You have no idea, Clint."

"That's more of a promise than a threat with me, stud."

Phil laughs as hard as he does every time Clint calls him that. "Good. We'll take it a step at a time."

"Right. Start with the fuzzy cuffs, work up to the full-body latex suits and gas masks."

"I like leather better than latex, but essentially, yes."

"Mm. I like leather better too."


End file.
